


Sensory Deprivation

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [3]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, H/C bingo, Kon being a softy, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:57:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Kon loves any body he might have, even a cheap stuff lion. Anything is better than the pill.





	Sensory Deprivation

In the pill, Kon was only aware of the barest of sensations. A hint of sound. Those only occurred when he was in a place with strong reiatsu.

Most of the time, the modsoul stayed trapped in a sightless, soundless place of nothing. There was nothing to hold onto, nothing to sense. When Kon lost all access to the outside like that, things seemed to last forever. 

Kon was lucky in a way. He’d been in a box in Urahara’s shop for a while. Before that, he was in Soul Society. Both places were full of reiatsu. The Gotei 13 was full of shinigami, and Urahara's shop wasn't much different. 

Occassional, though, the shop would close down, and everyone would leave. Those were the memories that gave Kon the shivers. He was alive, which was better than any of the others he’d been born with. Created with. 

He still wasn’t sure what word applied to him. So he tried not to think too hard on it.

But being in the pill, in a place where there was nobody around to radiate the power he needed to access any hint of the outside world....

Kon didn’t need hell. He’d lived a small bit of it. Nothing but his own thoughts. Not a hint of sound, a tingle of sensation. Living in Ichigo's body from had given Kon a wealth of sights and sounds and smells to compare his time in the pill to. The pill....

It was gness. A lack of anything that resembled what life was about.

Kon would do a lot to keep that from happening again. It’s why he was pleased to at least be taken by Rukia-nee. She was the one who had kept Urahara from taking him to be destroyed.

And Ichigo had been the one who had stuffed him in the toy. While Kon could wish for a much more awesome body, it still touched him that Ichigo would do something like it. For all the redhead seemed to be rough and as willing to fight as talk to people at times, Kon knew the truth.

He’d never -talk- about the truth, because that would be humiliating for both of them. But Kon knew that Ichigo had a soft and squishy heart under his tough guy exterior. When anyone saw him dealing with his little sisters they'd be able to see that.

But he’d also made sure that Kon had a body. Not only Ichigo’s when the other needed to do his shinigami duties. But a body to go around in, to smell the scent of Yuzu’s cooking, hear Isshin yelling at his children about his love. 

To talk to Ichigo when the teen was being annoying about some little thing for another.

To attempt hugging Rukia-nee, and getting his face stepped on instead. 

The others didn’t get it, Kon knew that. They’d never understand why he was so grateful to them. Though he did his best to not show it, either. He was far too cool to do anything like that. 

Most of the time. 

Sometimes, he’d crawl onto the bed after Ichigo had gone to sleep, and lay there. He’d enjoy the warmth of skin against his fabric, and listen to the sounds of life. Would never do that when Ichigo was awake, but it was soothing. 

And if he woke up once or twice with Ichigo’s hand petting Kon’s head, neither of them said it. Kon accepting the silent comfort, with both of them pretending it didn’t happen the next day.

Now Kon had a home, and a life full of sensation. This was what life was. How it should go. And Kon was going to live it to the best of his ability.


End file.
